harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de los títulos de los libros de Harry Potter en otros idiomas
Esta página es parte de la traducción de la [[Serie Harry Potter|serie de Harry Potter]] - una lista de los títulos de los libros de ''Harry Potter'' en idiomas distintos del original en inglés. Al agregar o editar los títulos, por favor, agregue una transliteración del título en español, y el significado, si es diferente del original. ''Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Towenaar se Steen **Traducción: Harry Potter y la piedra del mago *Albaés: Harry Potter dhe guri filozofal ' *Árabe: هاري بوتر و حجرالفيلسوف **Romanización árabe: Hari Butor (o'' Hari Poter) wa-ḥajar al-faylasuf *Asturiano: ''Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal *Basco: Harry Potter eta Sorgin Harria *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и философският камък **transliteración: Hari Potər i filosofskijat kamək *Catalán: Harry Potter i la Pedra Filosofal *Chino **Simplificado: 哈利 波特与魔法石 (edición de China continental) ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ mófǎ shí (Harry Potter y la Piedra Mágica) **Tradicional: 哈利波特─神秘的魔法石 (edición de Taiwan) ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè : Shénmì de mófǎ shí (Harry Potter - La Misteriosa Piedra Mágica) *Croata: Harry Potter i kamen mudraca *Checo: Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců *Danés: Harry Potter og De Vises Sten (Harry Potter y la Piedra del Sabio) *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen [[Archivo:L1 Portada Holandés.jpg|thumb|right|La portada de Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen - la traducción del primer libro al holandés, publicado conjuntamente por De Harmonie y Standaard.]] **Traducción: Harry Potter y la Piedra del Hombre Sabio *Esperanto: Hari Poter kaj la Ŝtono de la Saĝuloj **Tranducción: Harry Potter y la Piedra del Hombre Sabio *Estonia: Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi *Islas Feroe: Harry Potter og vitramannasteinurin *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi *Francés Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers **Traducción: Harry Potter en la Escuela de Magos *Frisia (oeste de Frisia): Harry Potter en de stien fan 'e wizen **Traducción: Harry Potter y la piedra del sabio *Gallego: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal *Georgiano: ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა **Transliteración: Hari P'ot'eri da pilosopiuri kva *Alemán: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (ver traducción alemana) *Bajo alemán: Harry Potter un de Wunnersteen *Lenguaje Griego **Antiguo: Ἄρειος Ποτὴρ καὶ ἡ τοῦ φιλοσόφου λίθος ***Transliteración: Háreios Potḗr kai hē tou philosóphou líthos ***Traducción: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal **Moderno: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος ***Transliteración: O Khári Póter kai i philosophikí líthos *Groenlandés: Harry Potter ujarallu inuunartoq *Hebreo: הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים **Transliteración: Harry Potter vəʾÉven haḤaḫamim *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और पारस पत्थर **Transliteración: hHirī Pŏţar aur Pāras Patthar ("Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal") *Húngaro: Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve *Inglés **Gran Bretaña: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone **EE.UU: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Islandés: Harry Potter og viskusteinninn *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah *Irlandés: Harry Potter agus an Órchloch *Italiano: Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale *Japonés: ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 (Harry Potter y la Piedra del Sabio) **Hepburn transliteración: Harī Pottā to kenja no ishi *Coreano: 해리 포터와 마법사의 돌 (Harry Potter y la Piedra del Mago) **Romanización revisada: Haeri Poteowa mabeopsaui dol *Latín: Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis *Letón: Harijs Poters un filozofu akmens *Lituano: Haris Poteris ir Išminties akmuo *Macedonio: Хари Потер и каменот на мудроста **Transliteración: Hari Poter i kamenot na mudrosta *Malayo: Harry Potter dengan Batu yang Berhikmat *Marathi: हैरी पॉटर आणि तत्वचिंतकाचा पाशाण (Harry Potter ani tatvachintakacha Pashan) *Mongolés: Харри Поттер ба Шидэт Чулуу *Noruego: Harry Potter og De vises stein *Persa: هری پاتر-سنگ جادو (Harry Potter va sang-e jadu) *Polaco: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (pronunciado: ˈkãmʲjɛ̇̃ɲ ˌfʲilɔzɔˈfʲiʧ̑nɨ '') *Portugués: ''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal *Rumano: Harry Potter şi Piatra Filozofală *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и философский камень (Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosófica) **Alfabeto latino: Garri Potter i filosofskij kamjen' '' *Gaélico escocés: ''Harry Potter agus Clach an Fheallsanaich *Serbio **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и камен мудрости **Alfabeto cirílico: Hari Poter i kamen mudrosti *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a kameň mudrcov *Eslovenio: Harry Potter in kamen modrosti *Sueco: Harry Potter och De Vises Sten *Tagalog: Harry Potter At Ang Pilospong Bato *Tailandés: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับศิลาอาถรรพ์ *Turco: Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер та філософський камінь **Alfabeto latino: Harri Potter ta filosofs'kyj kamin' '' *Urdu: ''ھاری پوٹر اور پارس پتھر *Vietnamita: Harry Potter và hòn đá phù thủy *Galés: Harri Potter a Maen yr Athronydd ''Harry Potter y la cámara secreta *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Kamer van Geheimenisse *Albanés: Harry Potter dhe dhoma e të fshehtave *Árabe: هاري بوتر و حجرة الأسرار *Basco: Harry Potter eta sekretuen ganbera *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и стаята на тайните **Transliteración: Hari Potər i stajata na tajnite *Catalán: Harry Potter i la Cambra Secreta *Chino **Simplificado: 哈利·波特与密室 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ mìshì (Harry Potter y la Habitación Secreta) **Tradicional: 哈利波特 消失的密室 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè : Xiāoshì de mìshì (Harry Potter - La Desvanecida Habitación Secreta) *Croata: Harry Potter i odaja tajni *Checo: Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata *Danés: Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *''Tranducción: Harry Potter y la "cámara'' secreta" (gramática holandesa) *Estonia: Harry Potter ja Saladuste Kamber *Islas Feroe: Harry Potter og kamarið við loynidómum *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio *Francés: Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets *Gallego: Harry Potter ea Cámara dos Segredos *Georgiano: ჰარი პოტერი და სადუმლო ოთახი **Transliteración: Hari P'ot'eri da Sadumlo Otakhi *Alemán: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Harry Potter y la Cámara del Miedo) *Bajo alemán: Harry Potter un de Grulig Kamer *Griego moderno: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Κάμαρα με τα Μυστικά **Transliteración: O Khári Póter kai i kámara me ta mystiká **Traducción: Harry Potter y la cámara con secretos *Hebreo: הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות **Transliteración: Harry Potter vəḤadar haSodot *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और रहस्यमयी तहख़ाना **Transliteración: Hairī Pŏţar aur Rahasyamayī Tahakh.ānā *Húngaro: Harry Potter és a Titkok Kamrája *Ingles: Harry Potter and the Chamber od Secrets *Islandés: Harry Potter og leyniklefinn *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia *Irlandés: Harry Potter agus an Seomra Rúnda *Italiano: Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti *Japonés: ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (Harry Potter y la Habitación Secreta) **Hepburn transliteración: Harī Pottā to himitsu no heya *Coreano: 해리 포터와 비밀의 방 **Romanización revisada: Haeri Poteowa bimirui bang *Letón: Harijs Poters un noslēpumu kambaris *Lituano: Haris Poteris ir Paslapčių kambarys *Macedonio: Hari Poter i odajata na tajnite *Malayo: Harry Potter dan Bilik Rahsia *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Rahasyamay Talaghar: हॅरी पॉटर आणि रहस्यमय तळघर *Mongolés: Харри Поттер ба Нууц Өрөө *Noruego: Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret *Persa: هری پاتر و نالار اسرار (Harry Potter va taalaareh asraar) *Polach: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (pronunciado: kɔ̃mˈnata ta'jɛ̃mʲɲiʦ̑) *Portugués: **Portugal: Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos **Brasil: Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta) *Rumano: Harry Potter şi Camera Secretelor *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и тайная комната (Harry Potter y la Habitación Secreta) **Transliteración: Garri Pottjer i tajnaja komnata *Serbio: **Alfabeto Cirílico: Хари Потер и дворана тајни **Alfabeto latino: Hari Poter i dvorana tajni *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a tajomná komnata *Eslovenio: Harry Potter in dvorana skrivnosti *Sueco: Harry Potter och Hemligheternas Kammare *Tailandés: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับห้องแห่งความลับ *''Tagalog: Harry Potter at ang Baul ng Lihim'' *Turco: Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер та таємна кімната **Transliteración: Harri Potter ta tajemna kimnata *Urdu: ھاری پوٹر اور پارس پتھر(Harry Potter aur paras phater) *Vietnamita: Harry Potter và phòng chứa bí mật ''Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Gevangene van Azkaban *''Traducción: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *Albanés: Harry Potter dhe i Burgosuri i Azkabanit *Árabe: هاري بوتر و سجين أزكابان *Basco: Harry Potter eta Azkabango presoa *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и затворникът от Азкабан **Transliteración: Hari Potər i zatvornikət ot Azkaban *Catalán: Harry Potter i el Pres d'Azkaban *Chino **Simplificado: 哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Āzīkǎbān de qiútú (Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban) **Tradicional: 哈利波特阿茲卡班的逃犯 '' ***Pinyin: ''Hālì Pōtè : Āzīkǎbān de táofàn (Harry Potter y el Escape desde Azkaban) *Croata: Harry Potter i zatočenik Azkabana *Checo: Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu *Danés: Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *''Traducción: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *Estonia: Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang *Islas Feroe: Harry Potter og fangin úr Azkaban *Filipino: Si Harry Potter at ang Bilanggo ng Azkaban *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja Azkabanin vanki *Francés: Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban *Gallego: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban *Alemán: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban *''Traducción: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *Griego moderno: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και ο Αιχμάλωτος του Αζκαμπάν **Transliteración: O Khári Póter kai o Aikhmálotos tu Azkabán *Hebreo: הארי פוטר והאסיר מאזקבאן **Transliteración: Harry Potter vəhaʾAsir meʾAzqaban *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और अज़्काबान का क़ैदी **Transliteración: Hairī Pŏţar aur Azkābān kā Qaidī *Húngaro: Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly *Inglés: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Islandés: Harry Potter og fanginn frá Azkaban *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban *Italiano: Harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban *Japanonés: ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 '' **Hepburn transliteración: ''Harī Pottā to Azukaban no shūjin *Coreano: 해리 포터와 아즈카반의 죄수 **Romanización revisada: Haeri Poteowa Ajeukabanui joesu *Letón: Harijs Poters un Azkabanas gūsteknis *Lituano: Haris Poteris ir Azkabano kalinys *Macedonio: Хари Потер и затвореникот од Азкабан **Transliteración: Hari Poter i zatvorenikot od Azkaban *Malayo: Harry Potter dengan Banduan Azkaban *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Azkabanacha Kaidi: हॅरी पॉटर आणि अझ्कबानचा कैदी *Mongolés: Харри Поттер ба Азкабаны хоригдол *Noruego: Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Persa: هری ‍اتر و زندانی آزکابان (Harry Potter va zendaaniyeh Aazkaabaan) *Polaco: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (pronunciado: ˈvʲjɛ̃w̃ʑɛ̇̃ɲ aska'banu) *Portugués: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban *Rumano: **título del libro - 1ra edición: Harry Potter — Prizonier la Azkaban ***Traducción: Harry Potter, prisionero en Azkaban **título de la película u el libro 2da edición: Harry Potter şi prizonierul din Azkaban *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана **Transliteración: Garri Pottjer i uznik Azkabana *Serbio **Alfabeto cirílico: Хари Потер и затворник Азкабана **Alfabeto latino: Hari Poter i zatvorenik iz Askabana *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a väzeň z Azkabanu *Eslovenio: Harry Potter in jetnik iz Azkabana *Sueco: Harry Potter och Fången från Azkaban *Tailandés: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับนักโทษแห่งอัซคาบัน *Turco: Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер та в'язень Азкабану **Transliteración: Harri Potter ta v'jazen' Azkabanu *Vietnamita: Harry Potter và tên tù nhân ngục Azkaban ''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Beker vol Vuur *Albanés: Harry Potter dhe Kupa e Zjarrit *Árabe: هاري بوتر و كأس النار *Traducción: Harri Butir waKas a(l)Nar *Basco: Harry Potter eta suaren kopa *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и Огненият бокал **Transliteración: Hari Potər i ognenijat bokal *Catalán: Harry Potter i el Calze de Foc *Chino **Simplificado: 哈利·波特与火焰杯 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Huǒyàn-bēi (Harry Potter y la Copa de Fuego) **Tradicional: 哈利波特 火盃的考驗 ***Pinyin: Halì Potè: Huǒbei de kǎoyàn (Harry Potter - La Prueba de la Copa de Fuego) *Croata: Harry Potter i plameni pehar *Checo: Harry Potter a ohnivý pohár *Danés: Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (Harry Potter y la copa de fuego) *Estonia: Harry Potter ja tulepeeker *Islas Feore: Harry Potter og eldbikarið *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari *Francés: Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego) *Gallego: Harry Potter e o Cáliz de Lume *Alemán: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter y la Copa de Fuego) *Griego moderno: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς (Harry Potter y el Cuenco de Fuego) **Transliteración: O Khári Póter kai to kípello tis photiás *Hebreo: הארי פוטר וגביע האש **Transliteración: Harry Potter vəGavíaʿ haʾEš *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और आग का प्याला (Hairī Pŏţar aur Āg kā Pyālā, Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego) *Húngaro: Harry Potter és a Tűz Serlege *Ingles: Harry Potter and the Goblet od Fire *Islandés: Harry Potter og eldbikarinn *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Piala Api *Italiano: Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco *Japonés: ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット (Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Llamas) **Hepburn transliteración: Harī Pottā to honō no goburetto *Coreano: 해리 포터와 불의 잔 **Romanización revisada: Haeri Poteowa burui jan *Letón: Harijs Poters un uguns biķeris *Lituano: Haris Poteris ir Ugnies taure *Macedonio: Hari Poter i plameniot pehar *Malayo: Harry Potter dan Piala Berapi *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Agnichashak: हॅरी पॉटर आणि अग्निचषक *Mongolés: Харри Поттер ба Галт Хундага *Noruego: Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Persa: هری پاتر و جام آتش (Harry Potter va jaameh aatash *Polaco: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (pronunciado: 'ʧ̑ara 'ɔɟɲa) *Portugués: Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo *Rumano: Harry Potter şi Pocalul de Foc *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и кубок огня **Transliteración: Garri Potter i kubok ognia *Serbio **Alfabeto cirílico: Хари Потер и ватрени пехар **Alfabeto latino: Hari Poter i vatreni pehar *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a ohnivá čaša *Eslovaco: Harry Potter in ognjeni kelih *Sueco: Harry Potter och Den Flammande Bägaren *Tailandés: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับถ้วยอัคนี *Turco: Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер і келих вогню **Transliteración: Harri Potter i kelyh vogniu *Vietnamita: Harry Potter và chiếc cốc lửa ''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Orde van die Feniks *Albanés: Harry Potter dhe Urdhëri i Feniksit *Basco: Harry Potter eta fenixaren ordena *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и орденът на феникса **Transliteración: Hari Potər i ordenət na feniksa *Catalán: Harry Potter i l'Orde del Fènix *Chino **Simplificado: 哈利·波特与凤凰社 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Fènghuáng-shè (Harry Potter y la Sociedad del Fénix) **Tradicional: 哈利波特 鳳凰會的密令 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè : Fènghuáng-huì de mìlìng (Harry Potter - El Comando Secreto de la Sociedad del Fénix) *Croata: Harry Potter i Red feniksa *Checo: **Traducción oficial: Harry Potter a fénixův řád **Traducción no oficial (fan): Harry Potter a Řád Fénixe *Danés: Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Estonia: Harry Potter ja Fööniksi Ordu *Isla Feroe: Harry Potter og føniksfylkingin *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja feeniksin kilta *Francés: Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix) *Alemán: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix) *Griego meoderno: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το τάγμα του φοίνικα **Transliteración: O Khári Póter kai to tághma tu phoínika *Hebreo: הארי פוטר ומסדר עוף החול **Transliteración: Harry Potter uMisdar ʿOf haḤol *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और मायापंछी का समूह (Hairī Pŏţar aur Māyāpaṃchī kā Samūha, Harry Potter y la Orden del Ave Ilusión) *Húngaro: Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendje *Inglés: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Islandés: Harry Potter og Fönixreglan *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix *Italiano: Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice *Japonés: ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (Harry Potter y el Grupo de los Caballeros del Ave Inmortal) **Hepburn transliteración: Harī Pottā to fushichō no kishidan *Coreano: 해리 포터와 불사조 기사단 **Romanización revisada: Haeri Poteowa bulsajo gisadan *Letón: Harijs Poters un Fēniksa ordenis *Lituano: Haris Poteris ir Fenikso brolija *Macedonio: Hari Poter i redot na feniksot *Malayo: Harry Potter dan Kumpulan Phoenix *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Phinix Sena:हॅरी पॉटर आणि फिनिक्स सेना *Noruego: Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Persa: هری پاتر و دستور ققنوس *Polaco: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (pronunciado: ˈzakɔ̃n fɛ̃'ɲiksa) *Portugués: **Portugal: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix **Brasil: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix *Rumano: Harry Potter şi Ordinul Phoenix *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и орден феникса **Transliteración: Garri Pottjer i ordjen fjeniksa *Serbio **Alfabeto cirílico: Хари Потер и ред феникса **Alfabeto latino: Hari Poter i red feniksa *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a fénixov rád *Esloveno: Harry Potter in feniksov red *Sueco: Harry Potter och Fenixorden *Tailandés: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับภาคีนกฟีนิกซ์ *Turco: Harry Potter ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер і орден фенікса **Transliteración: Harri Potter i orden feniksa *Vietnamita: Harry Potter và hội phượng hoàng ''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe right|thumb|Portada española del sexto libro *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Halfbloed-Prins *Albanés: Harry Potter dhe Princi gjakpërzier *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и Нечистокръвният принц (en vez de нечистокръвният (el de raza cruzada, los impuros de sangre), otra palabra fue usada en la película: мътнородният (el embarrado de sangre) *Catalán: Harry Potter i el misteri del príncep (Harry Potter y el "misterio del príncipe") *Chino **Simplificado: 哈利·波特与“混血王子” ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ hùnxuè wángzǐ (Harry Potter y el "Príncipe de Sangre Mixta") **Tradicional: 哈利波特 混血王子的背叛 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè: Hùnxuè wángzǐ de bèipàn (Harry Potter - La Traición del Príncipe de Sangre Mixta) *Croata: Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi *Checo: Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve *Danés: Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Halfbloed-Prins *Estonia: Harry Potter ja Segavereline Prints *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi *Francés: Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé *Filipino: Si Harry Potter at ang Kalahating Dugong Prinsipe *Alemán: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz '' *Gallego: ''Harry Potter e o misterio do príncipe (Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe) *Hebreo: הארי פוטר והנסיך חצוי־הדם **Transliteración: Harry Potter VèHaNasich Ħatsui HaDam *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और हाफ़-ब्लड प्रिंस (Hairī Pŏţar aur Hāf-Blaḍ Priṃs) *Húngaro: Harry Potter és a Félvér Herceg Inglés: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Islandés: Harry Potter og blendingsprinsinn *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran o Harry Potter dan Pangeran Setengah Darah *Italiano: Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue *Japonés: ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス (Harry Potter y el Príncipe Misterioso) **Hepburn transliteración: Harī Pottā to nazo no purinsu *Coreano: 해리 포터와 혼혈 왕자 (Harry Potter y el Príncipe de Raza Mezclada) **Romanización revisada: Haeri Poteowa honhyeol wangja *Letón: Harijs Poters un Jauktasiņu princis *Lituano: Haris Poteris ir Netikras princas *Macedonio: Hari Poter i polukrvniot princ *Malayo: Harry Potter dengan Putera Berdarah Kacukan *Noruego: Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Polaco: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (pronunciadod: ˈcɕɔ̃w̃ʒɛ puw'krfʲi) *Portugués: **Portugal: Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso(Harry Potter y el Príncipe Misterioso) **Brasil: Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe(Harry Potter y el Enigma del Príncipe) *Rumano: Harry Potter şi Prinţul Semipur *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и принц-полукровка **Transliteración: Garri Potter i prints-polukrovka *Serbio **Alfabeto cirílico: Хари Потер и полукрвни принц **Alfabeto latino: Hari Poter i polukrvni princ *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a polovičný princ *Esloveno: Harry Potter in polkrvni princ(traducción original), Harry Potter in princ mešane krvi(re-traducción) *Sueco: Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер і Напівкровний Принц **Romanización: Harri Pott-er i Napeevkrovnyi Prynts *Tailandés: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับเจ้าชายเลือดผสม *Turco: Harry Potter ve Melez Prens *Vietnamita: Harry Potter và hoàng tử lai ''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte *Afrikaans: ''Harry Potter en die Skatte van die Dood ''(Harry Potter y los Regalos de la Muerte) *Árabe: ''هاري بوتر ومقدسات الموت *Albanés: Harry Potter dhe Dhurat e Vdekjes (Harry Potter y los Regalos de la Muerte) *Basco: Harry Potter eta Herioaren Erlikiak *Bengalí: হ্যারি পটার এন্ড দ্য ডেথলি হ্যালোজ *Bosnio: Harry Potter i Sveti smrtnici *Búlgaro: Хари Потър и даровете на смъртта (literalmente regalos de la Muerte) **Transliteración: Hari Potər i darovete na smyrtta *Catalán: Harry Potter i les relíquies de la Mort *Chino: 哈利·波特与死亡圣器 *Croata: Harry Potter i darovi smrti *Checo: Harry Potter a relikvie smrti (Harry Potter y la Reliquia Muertea) *Danés: Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne (''Harry Potter y las Insignias Reales de la Muerte)'' *Holandés: Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de La Muerte) *Estonia: Harry Potter ja surma vägised *Islas Feroe: Harry Potter og Arvalutir Deyðans *Finlandés: Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset *Francés: Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort *Alemán: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de La Muerte) *Gallego: Harry Potter e as reliquias da morte *Georgiano: ჰარი პოტერი და სიკვდილის საჩუქრები *Griego: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και οι Κλήροι του Θανάτου *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और मौत के तोहफ़े (Hairī Pŏţar aur Maut kē Tōhaf) *Húngaro: Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi *Hebreo: הארי פוטר ואוצרות המוות *Inglés: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Islandés: Harry Potter og dauðadjásnin *Indonesio: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian *Italiano: Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte ''(Harry Potter y los Regalos de la Muerte) *Japonés: ''ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 **Hepburn transliteración: Harī Pottā to shino hihō *Coreano: 해리포터와 죽음의 성물 (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte) *Letón: Harijs Poters un Nāves dāvesti *Lituano:'' Haris Poteris ir Mirties relikvijos'' *Macedoniao: Хари Потер и Реликвиите на смртта *Malayo: Harry Potter dengan Azimat Maut *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene ''(Harry Potter y los Talismanes de la Muerte) *Persa: ''هری پاتر و یادگاران مرگ (Harry Potter va yaadegaaraaneh marg) ''(traducido: ''Harry Potter y los Souvenirs de la Muerte) *Polaco: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (Harry Potter y las Insignias Reales de la Muerte) *Portugués: **Portugal: Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte ''(Harry Potter y los Talismanes de la Muerte) **Brasil: ''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte ''(Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte) *Rumano: ''Harry Potter şi Talismanele Morţii (Harry Potter y los Talismanes de la Muerte) *Ruso: Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти ''(Harry Potter y los Regalos de la Muerte) *Serbio **Alfabeto cirílico: ''Хари Потер и реликвије смрти (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte) **Alfabeto latino: Hari Poter i relikvije smrti (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte) *Eslovaco: Harry Potter a dary smrti *Eslovenio: Harry Potter in svetinje smrti *Sueco: Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna '' *Tailandés: แฮร์รี พอตเตอร์ กับ เครื่องรางยมทูต *Turco: ''Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigarları *Ucraniano: Гаррі Поттер і смертельні реліквії *Vietnamita:'' Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần'' (Harry Potter y los Artefactos Preciosos de Dios de la Muerte / Harry Potter y los Preciosos Artefactos Mortales) *Marathi: हॅरी पॉटर अँड द डेथली हॅलोज Ver también *Traducciones de Harry Potter de:Liste von Titeln von Harry Potter-Büchern in anderen Sprachen en:List of titles of Harry Potter books in other languages Categoría:Libros (mundo real) Categoría:Traducciones (mundo real) Categoría:Listas